Brigrim PGW
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Brioche et Rosgrim vont se reposer lors de la PGW mais ils zappé un petit détail : le concours cosplay ! Vous verrez pourquoi.


Hey ici Jay,

Bienvenue à cette première fic du 5DaysOTPChallenge, la règle est simple j'écris une fic par jour pendant 5 jours (Merci Sherlock) et je vous publie ça ce weekend.

Pour l'instant je fais ça parce que je n'ai pas de connexion à mon appart mais il y a une grande probabilité que je fasse ça , on va dire, une fois par mois.

Voilà bonne lecture mes amis ^^

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est une Brigrim (car oui ça fait longtemps). C'est sûrement ma première fic qui n'est **pas un lemon hard** mais bon il faut bien un début à tout. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Bien entendu si les personnes concernés, à savoir SuperBrioche et Rosgrim, désirent la suppression de cette fiction, je le ferais.

Merci à moa merveilleuse aro, moa Jo à moi pour la correction de mes fics ! Love you my aro

* * *

La PGW ft SianaPanda

Ils étaient crevés. Cela faisait trois heures que Rosgrim et Superbrioche étaient assis à signer des autographes à leur stand de la ParisGameWeek. SianaPanda était venue avec eux, mais s'était éclipsée pour faire un petit tour de la convention. Pendant ce temps ils continuaient leurs rencontres. Ils adoraient rencontrer leurs abonnés et fans, mais ils ne sentaient presque plus leurs poignets.

Brioche chuchota alors à l'oreille de Grim qu'il était temps de prendre une petite pause.

« Grim, j'ai mal à la tête, on peut faire notre pause maintenant ? » demanda t'il doucement.

Rosgrim acquiesça d'un sourire, il n'aimait pas que son compagnon se sente mal sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se leva de sa chaise et d'une voix forte, il annonça :

« On va faire une petite pause, on revient vite. On sera là sûrement avant que le concours cosplay commence. Merci à tous. »

Puis il fit signe à Brioche de le suivre vers l'arrière de stand.

« -Ça va Bri, tu vas tenir le coup ?

-Oui oui t'inquiètes pas , c'est que ...ma tête me lance. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans le crâne. »

Rosgrim interpella alors un membre du staff pour lui indiquer un endroit calme où se reposer.

« Bien sûr, vous allez vers là bas et sur votre droite il y a un vestiaire. Normalement il est inutilisé, allez vous reposez là bas, c'est calme. »

Grim et Bri le remercièrent et avancèrent dans la direction indiquée. Ils trouvèrent facilement, entrèrent dans ce vestiaire avec seulement des bancs avec des crochets au dessus et deux casiers assez grands dans le fond. Rosgrim s'assit sur un banc tandis que son copain posa sa tête sur les genoux de celui-ci avant de s'allonger complètement. Rosgrim regardait amoureusement Bri, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque soir quand ils s'endormaient. Brioche gardait les yeux fermés, espérant que son mal de crâne s'estompe. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de prit enfin la parole.

« -C'est vraiment agréable, merci de t'occuper de moi mon Grim.

-C'est normal, j'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal, surtout aujourd'hui. Toi qui rêvait de venir à la PGW, je veux que tu passes la meilleure journée au monde.

-C'est déjà la meilleure journée au monde.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ! Et tu sais pourquoi Grim ?

-Non je t'écoute.

-Parce que je suis là avec toi, l'homme que j'aime et qui s'occupe de moi. Et rien ne me rend plus heureux que de pouvoir passer chaque jour de ma vie avec toi Rosgrim. »

Grim rougit. Il avait un sourire un peu niais mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre le remplissait de joie.

« Approche toi grand fou. » Dit Brioche en lui faisant signe de l'embrasser.

Grim s'exécuta et déposa sur les lèvres de Brioche un doux baiser. Il releva la tête et tous deux se sourirent mutuellement. Bri ajouta :

« J'aime tellement quand tu fais ça.

-Comment ça Bri ? Le bisou ?

-Oui mais pas que. Le bisou tout tendre, le passage de ta main dans mes cheveux, tes yeux qui me regardent avec ce regard tout ….amoureux et ton sourire. Ton merveilleux sourire Grim. Il me donne envie de t'embrasser tout le temps.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser tout le temps mon Brioche à moi. Mais...les gens et …

-Je sais t'inquiètes je pense pareil mon Grim, stresses pas. -dit il en souriant- Je préfères qu'on garde notre relation pour nous, c'est normal c'est personnel après tout. Et puis ça fait un peu ce coté Vivons Caché...Je trouve ça sexy.

-Haha sexy ? Si tu le dis mon Bri. »

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre. Brioche se releva, ils ne bougeaient pas pour mieux écouter mais ils s'en rendirent compte : les voix se rapprochaient , quelqu'un arrivait.

Il se précipitèrent dans le fond le pièce, Brioche se jeta sur un des casiers, l'ouvrit, sauta à l'intérieur, attrapa le bras de Grim, l'attira et le colla contre lui puis referma la porte du casier. Celui-ci n'était pas très large, du coup ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Rosgrim était dos à la porte, sa tête sur l'épaule de Brioche. Bri, quant à lui était dos au fond du casier, grâce à une fente sur le porte du casier il pouvait voir l'entièreté du vestiaire encore vide. Il pouvait voir mais ne pas être vu.C'est alors que le vestiaire fut , en quelques minutes envahit par un quarantaine de filles, toutes munies d'un sac ou d'un sceptre ou d'un objet un peu farfelu. Une étincelle apparu dans l'esprit de Bri. C'est vrai ! Le concours cosplay ! Il avait totalement zappé ce détail. Il lança un regard un peu paniqué à Grim qui lui aussi avait compris la position dan laquelle ils étaient. Bri entraperçu alors une des fille qui commença à enlever son haut, il détourna immédiatement la tête.

Pendant ce temps SianaPanda était revenu au stand initial mais ne vit aucun de ses deux amis. Elle fit le tour puis finit par demander à un membre du staff s'il ne les avait pas vus. C'était le même homme que Grim avait interpellé plus tôt. Il indiqua alors à la modératrice l'endroit où il les avait envoyés. Elle marcha jusqu'au vestiaire mais ne vit que des jeunes filles entrer dans l'espace clos. Elle chercha aux alentours puis marqua une pause et pensa :

« Oh wait ! S'ils ne sont pas dehors ni aux alentours, ça veut dire que...nan c'est pas possible... »

Elle entra dans le vestiaire, se faufila entre les filles à demi-nues qui lui barrait le chemin. Elle fit deux fois le tour sans le signe des ses deux acolytes. Elle finit par se poser au fond de la salle pour ne gêner personne. Elle s'adossa à un casier et décida d'envoyer un texto à Brioche pour savoir où ils étaient.

Le message disait : Vous êtes caché où? x)

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre un son de sonnette qu'elle connaissait bien. Le son du portable de Brioche quand il recevait un message. Son visage se crispa, elle tourna légèrement la tête et demanda en chuchotant :

« Brioche ? »

Grim répondit avec la même intensité de voix

« Oui »

Siana retourna sa tête vers la pièce.

« Oh Gosh -pensait elle- mes deux potes sont dans ce casier derrière moi, dans ce vestiaire remplit de filles quasi à poil...Oooooooooh ! »

Siana ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire intérieurement, elle avait du mal à se retenir de rire extérieurement. Ce qui attira le regard d'une demoiselle qui la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Siana se reprit et dit :

« J'ai...j'ai juste reçu un texto marrant c'est tout. »

La fille prit l'excuse pour acquise et ajouta :

« Ah d'accord, mais fais gaffe, si tu fais pas le concours cosplay, le staff va surement te demander de partir. »

Siana la remercia du conseil, puis quitta le vestiaire, laissant ces deux amis dans leur casier. Mais en même que pouvait elle faire d'autre. A part exploser de rire dès qu'elle fut sortit. La situation était juste hilarante pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, les deux amants étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Brioche plongea alors son regard dans celui de Grim et sourit de cette situation absolument irréaliste. Grim leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit également. Il reconnu que c'était quand même drôle. Brioche se rapprocha un peu plus de Grim et lui fit signe de l'embrasser encore une fois. Grim eut une seconde de réticence de peur de se faire repérer mais finalement accepta. Il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce n'était qu'un baiser entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et pourtant, pour eux c'était un baiser magique. Un baiser que faisait sentir que l'on est aimé par l'autre. Ils continuèrent encore quelques instants.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, les cosplayeuses sortirent. Toutes. Rosgrim ouvrit lentement la porte pour vérifier que personne n'était là. La voie était libre. Ils traversèrent le vestiaire, franchirent la porte, firent quelques pas en avant quand une voix les interpella. C'était Siana qui se tenait à coté de la porte. Elle s'avança vers eux et dit :

« Alors ? C'était comment ? » demanda t'elle avec un énorme sourire qui voulait dire : je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé et c'est tellement drôle.

Rosgrim et Brioche se regardèrent, rougirent et à leur tour, explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Voilà vous venez de lire ma première fic pas #LeSexePutain, c'était comment ?

Devrais continuer ou vous préférez mes lemons ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en tweets ou reviews.

Sur ce vivement celle de demain qui sera une Terraink.

Amour sur vous mes amis,

Jay


End file.
